


Five Times Darcy Hangs Out With a Bedridden Avenger (and One Time She Doesn't)

by megster



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megster/pseuds/megster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's best friends are superheroes. Superheroes get hurt frequently. Sometimes, they end up stuck in bed. Darcy doesn't know what she did in her past life to deserve this, but she spends way too much time with injured, cranky Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Darcy Hangs Out With a Bedridden Avenger (and One Time She Doesn't)

Darcy quickly learns that “almost-dead” is a nearly constant state-of-being for the Avengers.

Really.

At this point, it’s considered just a Tuesday when Natasha drags back an unconscious and bloody Clint because he took the shot instead of getting to safety. And it’s a weird week when Steve _doesn’t_ break a bone. And god forbid that Tony makes it a whole month without landing in S.H.I.E.L.D. medical with a severe concussion and cracked ribs. 

She sort of hates it. 

Still, she adapts quickly because she’s Darcy Lewis, and Darcy Lewis always lands on her feet. So it’s only a matter of time before she develops the best bedside manner _ever_.

*          *          *

When Clint is laid up in bed, he gets fidgety. For someone who’s trained as a sniper, Clint is absolute _shit_ at staying still when he’s not focused on a target. And he is completely insufferable when the team is called out and he can’t go.

“I _hate_ this,” he snarls.

“I’m beginning to hate you,” Darcy says. She has been relegated to keeping Clint company while Phil and the rest of the team go fight robots. “Quit whining. They’re just Doombots and Reed probably doesn’t even need you guys’ help anyway.”

Clint huffs, but shuts up.

He looks so dejected that Darcy takes pity on him and says, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Where the fuck would I go?!” Clint shouts after her, but there is a smile touching at the corner of his lips.

She returns balancing a little box, two glasses of milk, and a tray of cookies.

“Are those the ones Pepper made for Tony?”

“Of course,” Darcy says cheerfully. She hands him a glass of milk and a white chocolate macadamia cookie.

“These are my favorite,” Clint moans around a mouthful of cookie. 

“Yeah,” Darcy says. “This is way better than fighting shoddy robots.” She takes a bite of her own cookie and has to stifle her own moan of pleasure. “Oh god,” she says. “This is so good.”

They don’t talk for a moment as they finish their cookies. Then Clint says, “What’s the box?”

“Only the _best_ game ever,” Darcy announces. “ _Hedbanz_!” 

“Is that what Thor and Tony were playing the other day?” Clint says dubiously.

“Mhmm,” Darcy confirms, pulling out two headbands. She hands one to Clint.

Clint reluctantly pulls it around his head and picks out a card. He deftly slides it into place on his forehead.

“Oh my god,” Darcy says as she does the same. “I can _not_ believe you pulled that card out of the deck. That is actually ridiculous.”

The card on Clint’s head says “bow and arrow.”


End file.
